


There's No Plan

by PinkGold



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Visits Smallville, But mostly fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: How was he, Clark Kent, the worst liar on the planet Earth (except when it came to his identity) to pretend not to have a massive crush on Bruce Wayne, so that Bruce doesn’t notice, while pretending to be in love with said man,at the same time?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 409





	There's No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is a old prompt I got on tumblr million of years ago and I've just finished it now óuò' oops.  
> Thanks for [CrocInCrocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocInCrocs) for helping me make this less cracky <3  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy reading!  
> ([if anyone wants the tumblr version](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/189995743237/hi-could-i-ask-for-a-superbat-prompt-fake))

“No way.” 

“Bruce, no one will recognize you, please--”

“I’m not doing it.” 

“You just have to stand by my side and smile every now and again.” 

“Why don’t you ask Diana for it?”

Clark’s mouth clamped shut.  _ Because she’s in Themyscira _ sure as hell wasn’t going to make Bruce suddenly decide that yes, he was giving up his weekend to go with Clark to a school reunion back in Smallville and pretend to be his plus one because Clark accidentally bought two tickets. He knew it was no use to try and convince Bruce, but it wasn’t like he had a choice, not really.

“Please, Bruce, it’s just one night. I’ll even get Ma to make that family recipe pork roast I know you love.” 

Bruce’s eyes shifted from the CCTV screens to him, calculating, before they got back to work, and back ignoring Clark.

“Go bother Lois.” and with that, he started tapping on his keyboard as immaculate as always.

“Lois is covering a big story this weekend.” Not a lie, but Clark didn’t want to ask Lois for this.

They’ve broken up over five months now, but no way things wouldn’t turn awkward if she said yes.

Clark sagged his shoulders, feeling resignment wash over him. Guess he ought to look for someone else. He was sure Barry would be excited to go with him. He glanced at Bruce again, his eyes never leaving the screen, deep in concentration as if Clark had never been there to bother him in the first place. He smothered a sign.

“Yeah, ok. Sorry to bother you. I’ll go see if Barry would like to go, then.” he turned and walked hopelessly up the stairs to the mansion. Maybe Alfred would take pity on him and offer a few of his delicious cookies.

The tapping of the keyboard stopped and Clark heard Bruce’s chair swirling around.

“Barry is your second option?” Bruce asked incredulously,  _ “Barry?” _

Clark frowned, “Why not?”

Bruce let out a series of unintelligible noises before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. “That  _ kid _ has a crush on you, Clark.” he got up from the chair and ran a nervous hand over his hair.

Clark’s eyes widened. “He what?” 

Bruce scoffed and shook his head. “It’s so obvious even a blind man can see it.”

His face fell to the ground. Well, if it couldn’t be Barry, who would he be taking? No one felt quite as right as Bruce, but he already said he wouldn’t...

Bruce met his eyes but quickly averted it, clicking his tongue. “Stop with the long face. Ok, I’ll go with you. But just this time--and I get to chose your suit.”

Clark smile threatened to split his face in two as the butterflies inside his chest somersaulted cheerfully.

“Thank you, Bruce, you won’t regret it!” he sprinted excitedly the remaining stairs all the while shouting, “I’ll tell Ma to buy some pork!”

-

Clark was panicking.

He paced from one side of his apartment to the other, trying to quench his nervousness back inside. Not that his apartment was big, no, it wasn’t even 7 meters in length, but he needed to move to distract himself while he waited for Bruce to pick him up.

Clark squeezed his eyes shut and let an exasperated groan.

Why again did he invite Bruce, of all people? 

He hadn’t realized how stupid his decision had been until the postman came baring a fancy, expensive looking box for him that morning. Inside had been the deep blue suit he now wore. It had come with a note.

_ ‘Please, wash up before putting it on, don’t mess it up. I’m picking you at 6pm.’ _

He looked at his watch again. 6:15pm.

Ok, he breathed, only one minute since he last checked time. That’s progress.

Bruce was late, but that’s fine. He’s always fashionably late, isn’t he? Yes, that was it. It’s not like Bruce forgot about it. Right? He even went through the trouble to get Clark a proper suit, which, indeed was the finest cloth his body has ever come in contact with.

He slumped on his bed, ignoring the painful crack it let out. If he was being truthful, he actually appreciated this few minutes Bruce gave him. At least he could get comfortable with the fact that he would have to pretend to be Bruce’s boyfriend for a night.

His face heated up instantly. Clark abruptly let his elbows fall on his thighs as he massaged his temples soothingly. Ma would be calling him dramatic, but this felt necessary.

How was he, Clark Kent, the worst liar on the planet Earth (except when it came to his identity) to pretend not to have a massive crush on Bruce Wayne, so that Bruce doesn’t notice, while pretending to be in love with said man,  _ at the same time? _

Clark was considered super by some, but this decision was just plain stupid. Maybe super stupid.

A single, clean knock came from his door. Clark spurted to his feet and straightened his clothes, trying to make it even and stop it from looking like he had just been lying on his bed pitifully. One last look in the mirror told him his glasses were a little off, so he quickly adjusted them.

Ok, he breathed out. He was ready.

...Or so he thought. Clark’s breath wasn’t so much as taken but  _ punched  _ away from his lungs as his eyes skimmed over Bruce. He had knew his friend looked good in suits, Clark even saw it face to face a few times before, but for some reason, Bruce looked especially gorgeous in Clark’s hallway lights.

His suit was a smart grey, that hugged him in all the right places, not that Clark would expect anything less. Black slick shoes that looked just bought and a expensive looking watch finished the look. But what had caught Clark’s eyes was his tie, which matched the exact colors of Clark’s own suit.

Clark hoped to anyone listening that his blush didn’t look as bright as it felt. He looked at Bruce’s eyes, blue, sparkling eyes and felt a pang of love mixed with a small dose of lust washing his body. Clark cleared his throat and gave him a shy, trembling smile.

That seemed to snap Bruce out of his own world too. A light blush spreaded over his cheeks as he averted his face away, schooling his expression before facing Clark again.

“I knew the blue suit would look good on you.”

Clark froze with his heart in his throat, watching Bruce walk back towards the flight of stairs he’d just climbed.

-

Clark couldn’t say he missed most the people from his high school years. Of course, there were some people he still talked from time to time, who had also moved to Metropolis and who he would go out with and have a coffee. 

Whenever in Smallville he met with the ones he was closer and decided to take on family business. But it wasn’t many people, he was never one of the popular ones, never want to have the spotlight in his face, specially with his powers flowering in his teens.

So it didn’t make much sense that they were getting all this attention from everyone in the party.

They’ve traveled to Smallville by one of Bruce’s jets, stopping on the Kent’s farm, and from there, they went to the school with Pa’s old truck, not to call too much unwanted attention. The travelling was mostly quiet, they went over the plan as Clark gave Bruce a quick once over of his classmates and his old school. He told Bruce he was a hundred percent sure no one would recognize him. Smallville wasn’t one to keep up with news, specially in the business department. So he needn’t worry.

What Clark didn’t expect was that, even so, they still stood out a lot.

“Maybe is the suits.” Clark whispered to Bruce once the girl who had been talking with them excused herself to the bathroom. Bruce scoffed.

“But these are really simple.” he shook his head in confusion. Clark bit his lips, holding back a laugh, “What’s so funny?” He scowled at Clark.

Clark only shrugged and shook his head. Bruce wouldn’t get it.

“It’s definitely our clothes Bruce.” he couldn’t help the smile that broke his face. God, they were totally overdressed for this reunion and Clark could barely hold back his laugh.

“Or maybe they are stunned that small and shy Clark Kent became a gorgeous tall man that wears good clothes and has a handsome rich man as partner.” Bruce leaned over him, voice flirtatious as he smirked playfully. Too close.

Clark gulped dryly as a crimson blush crawled over his cheeks. This was all an act, he reminded himself, Bruce was doing it for their flirting façade to continue.

He smiled back and tilted his head to the side.

“Of course, that’s very humble of you, dear.” he winked. He could do that too. Two could flirt. Clark might not have Bruce’s experience, but he could follow a little flirt.

Even if his heart kept drumming desperately. 

“Clark? Is that you?” Clark turned around following the source of the woman’s voice. He’d completely forgotten about the other people around them, but smiled once he found himself face to face with Lana. 

“Oh, Lana! How are you?” he gave her a quick friendly hug before getting closer to Bruce’s space. Faking it or not, Clark felt a lot more secure near his friend. 

“I’m fine! Just got here, actually.” her eyes fell on Bruce. She smiled, “And this is…?” 

“Bruce, Clark’s partner.” he held his hand out and shook hers cordially, giving her his best captivating smile, “Nice to meet you, Lana.”

She smiled back, a faint blush covering her beautiful high cheeks. Clark held back the urge to roll his eyes. Of course everyone would be enchanted by Bruce.

“The pleasure is all mine.” she said, voice but a purr. “So? How did you two meet?” She turned back to Clark.

“Work. Bruce is my colleague.” 

“Oh? A journalist as well?” Lana took a sip of her drink, eyes never leaving them.

“Not quite.” Bruce winked, knowing full well how mysterious he sounded and sneaked a hand over Clark’s waist. His heart jumped, eighth time that night, but Clark leaned into it casually.

Lana raised an eyebrow.

“That makes a woman wonder.” she taps her chin amusedly a few times before dropping her hand, “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Clark, and you, Bruce. I’ll catch up with the others, maybe we can talk more later, what you think? It’s  _ been  _ quite a while.”

“Sure it has.” Clark smiled as they both watched her dazzle away.

“You didn’t tell me Lana was your ex when you told me about her.” Bruce deadpanned right on his ear. Clark didn’t know how he still had blood to continue blushing like that.

“How did you know?” there was no point denying it, now that Bruce said it out loud. 

Bruce scoffed and gave him his signature ‘why do I even need to explain’ expression. “It’s written all over you two.”

Clark groaned miserably and Bruce squeezed his his hand over his hips compassionately. Clark blushed, suddenly reminding himself Bruce still had a possessive arm around him. And if he was truthful to himself, he enjoyed the feeling very much.

“Let’s go for another round and later we can get some air, what do you think?” Bruce suggested leading them towards another couple. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, “This is not so different from my galas, it’s quite fun.”

“I thought you hated the galas.” Clark frowned.

“It’s gratifying to see people taken aback by my presence. Especially when they don’t know who I am.”

Clark rolled his eyes foundly. “You are horrible, Bruce.”

Bruce’s smile only grew. He winked again, now directed at him.

“You know it.”

-

“I can’t wait to go home.” Clark said with a sigh. He sat down on his school’s front steps, resting his chin on his hands. All the houses from the main street in front of them were already closed and sound asleep, the only thing illuminating the village were the scattered street lamps, that gave the impression of golden auras hovering the houses. Clark loved it.

It was probably somewhere near two in the morning. Most people already left, a few were too drunk to move, and others were enjoying what was left of the reunion. Not Clark and Bruce.

Bruce rested back into his elbows, also observing the lights from afar. He looked astounding. His coat was gone, he left it inside somewhere, and had his dress shirt sleeve rolled up to his elbows, which, in Clark’s opinion, shouldn’t be as sexy as it was. Bruce had a distant look on his face, eyes probably miles away from where they where.

“Thinking of Gotham?” Clark asked, half joking because he knew the Bat always had his city in mind.

Bruce turned those deep eyes to him. Clark’s breath hitched.

“Honestly? No.” Bruce admitted with a faint voice. His eyes traveled over Clark’s face until going back to his eyes. He let out a vague laugh. “I was thinking about that pork Ms. Kent promised for lunch tomorrow.”

Clark’s eyes widened at the confession. The cricketing around them seemed to lower to a whirring as even the crickets chosen that moment to end their day.

“You’re going to love it.” Clark said, recomposing himself and smiling softly at his friend.

“There isn’t one thing Martha Kent’s ever done that I don’t love.” Bruce whispered, and Clark’s heart threatened to jump from his chest. He broke their intense glaring, feeling a pang of regret stabbing him on the chest.

The night was ending, and so was their relationship, even if fake. Tonight had been both a blessing and a curse, because for all Clark had enjoyed dating Bruce, it was all an illusion and soon reality would put him back to his place, now with a small taste of what could be.

Bruce seemed to notice his glooming state and schooched closer, so they were both sharing the same warmth. Clark burned.

“I should have invited Barry.” he blurted out without thinking. Bruce stiffened next to him, yet Clark didn’t dare turn his face to look at him.

“Why?” Bruce’s voice had now an anxious edge that wasn’t there before. 

Should he say it? Clark was already in a bad place, maybe confessing his feelings wouldn’t matter now.

“Because this part would hurt much less. Wouldn’t hurt at all.” he whispered into the night.

Bruce fell silent and Clark squeezed his eyes shut. He could almost hear that big brain putting the pieces together. Clark only had a few seconds before Bruce got up and left him for good. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

Too late to change it now. 

Bruce interlaced his fingers together and held tight even as Clark gasped and snapped his face in Bruce’s direction, alarmed. He didn’t dare say anything about it, he didn’t want to break this moment. He even stopped breathing at some point.

“You know why I said yes to come here with you?” Bruce asked breaking the silence softly. Clark waited for an answer, still clammed. “I got jealous of Barry getting the opportunity I’ve been wanting for months now.”

“Bruce…” but Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, a few locks of his hair falling over his eyes.

“Just-- don’t. Let’s just stay here a little while, ok?”

“Ok.” Clark receded. He contemplated the street for a moment before he leaned closer to Bruce, feeling joy bash over him as Bruce embraced it. Their hands a solid connection between them and their hearts, both beating in insane rhythms, yet it easily became Clark’s favorite song.

Bruce rested his head on Clark’s shoulder, the pressure making his heart beat faster, if that was even possible. Clark hummed approvingly and stretched his arm behind Bruce, supporting their weight and successfully getting closer to Bruce.

His smell was intoxicating this close. It was sweet but with a characteristically twinge of something spicy, and if Clark took a deeper breath, he would be able to sense the steel and the kevlar from his uniform.

_ Oh. _ Bruce’s face was so close to his, closer than it has ever been. Clark’s cheek was pressed against his forehead, it was just a matter of turning, only a few degrees, and he could-- and he would--

“Bruce,” he whispered sounding almost desperately to his own ears, but he was past the point of embarrassment now, “can I?”

Bruce contemplated the question silently and Clark hoped he didn’t have to specify what he wanted, but not long after, Bruce nodded. If Clark didn’t know better, he would say Bruce was shy.

Slowly, afraid of scaring Bruce, Clark turned his face until they were nose to nose. His throat constricted, excitement flew through his veins as they shared one last look, blue eyes unfazed and determined, looking past Clark’s own eyes, looking inside.

He felt raw, exposed. He never wanted this feeling to end.

Clark’s eyes fell, focusing on the one part of Bruce he’d been trying the most to ignore the entire night. His lips were perfectly drawn, soft, Clark could tell only by looking. He leaned forward, only a few inches, and got surprised when Bruce was the one to close the remaining distance.

Yes, soft, was the first thing in Clark’s mind as their lips came together, dancing to the silence music of their heartbeats. Clark’s chest exploded in tiny shatters of relief and love and passion and lust, all mixing into one big emotion that was Bruce.

His hand instinctively found its way to Bruce’s cheek, cupping gently as his thumb caressed him lovingly. They broke apart, forehead against forehead as they breathed hard, not so much from lack of air, but from the intensity of what they just did.

“Why don’t we go home?” Clark rasped out, voice overwhelmed with emotions. Bruce gave him a tiny, intimate smile.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos are always welcomed! <3  
> You can find me over tumblr on tumblr on [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and [pinkgold-angel](https://pinkgold-angel.tumblr.com/) and send prompts [here](https://pinkgold-angel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
